


Мастера культуры

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Character Study, Confessions, Drama & Romance, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Musicians, Original Character(s), Psychology, play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Творческий поединок длиною в жизнь.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Countess de Stael, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx, Valdo Marx/Countess de Stael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. АКТ I

**Author's Note:**

> Мне надоело выписывать прямую речь в стиле «сказал блондин брюнету», а тема располагает. Так что местами это будет почти пьеса с длинными ремарками. Если из контекста не ясно, кто подаёт ту или иную реплику, значит, так оно и задумано.  
> Текст утыкан цитатами (особенно из разных песен, что понятно), как Пинхэд иголками, держитесь :)
> 
> Вальдо Маркс выглядит прямо как Эйдан Тёрнер, ну что тут поделаешь: www.startfilm.ru/images/base/person/18_07_11/film_aidan-turner.jpg  
> Визуализация лютомаркса в этом фике: www.twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1245309075216379904/photo/1  
> Есть три важных композиции. Если слегка подкорректировать их тексты, они будут как раз про то самое.  
> Эту песню поёт Лютик в ночном трактире: The Trials Of Cato - My Love's In Germany www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm4NlY9H16c  
> Эту сочиняет Вальдо в душевных терзаниях: Йовин — Арагорну https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A54WPY26Bg&list=RD5A54WPY26Bg&index=1  
> А вот эта баллада хоть и не присутствует в фанфике буквально, но скрывается за каждой строчкой, с неё, собственно, всё и началось: Van Canto - The Bard's Song - In the Forest (Blind Guardian cover) www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBxCl2TJNnQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А также пора вам решить вопрос: с кем вы, “мастера культуры”? С чернорабочей силой культуры за создание новых форм жизни или вы против этой силы, за сохранение касты безответственных хищников, — касты, которая загнила с головы и продолжает действовать уже только по инерции?
> 
> Максим Горький

В студенческой гостиной Оксенфуртской академии снова шумно. Собственно, тихо там никогда не бывало, но сегодня стоял дым коромыслом, пир горой и проч., и проч. Студенты отмечают большой праздник — третий вторник в этом месяце. Было бы кощунством не устроить кутёж по такому замечательному поводу. В комнате яблоку негде упасть, столы сдвинуты в центр, стулья и лавки собраны со всего этажа, но их всё равно не хватает. Те, кому не повезло урвать приличное местечко, взгромоздились на пустые бочонки, ящики и даже перевязанные стопки книг.  
Компания пёстрая и странноватая, но тут всегда так. Расфранчённые юноши с отделения труверства и поэзии шуршат шелками (диких расцветок) и красуются золотым шитьем (разумеется, фальшивым). Им хлопают суровые девицы с кафедры медицины и траволечения, все как на подбор крепко сбитые и одетые без выкрутасов (зато в объемистых сумках всегда позвякивают заветные бутылочки и инструменты). Потрошить людей, знаете ли, это вам не стишки кропать, тут нужен серьёзный подход. Парочка алхимиков в углу мешает в кувшинах сомнительные напитки, которые выходят то зелеными, то лиловыми, переливаются всеми цветами радуги или внезапно начинают дымиться (иногда даже внутри отважного студента, дерзнувшего их отведать). Хорошо, что у медичек всегда с собой рвотный корень!

— Ребята, глядите, кто к нам пожаловал!  
— Кудряшка Вальдо!  
— Фрици, ещё раз так меня назовёшь, напишу про тебя ругательные стишки.  
— Ладно, тогда очаровашка.  
— Годится!  
— Не ломайся и спой нам, а то мы уже обсудили все городские сплетни по три раза.  
— Ну и кто сегодня герой дня?  
— Героиня! Ясминка с кафедры права.  
— Профессор Раткаудер в сердцах обозвал барышень-юристок расфуфыренными объедками Аретузы.  
— Белены что ли объелся?  
— Да просто обозлился на наши наряды. Говорит, слишком откровенные. Ну, я, когда он отвернулся, и колдонула чуток.  
— И чего вы лишили старикашку? Надеюсь, мерзкого языка?  
— Почтенный грубиян ничего не потерял, а, напротив, приобрёл. Такой симпатичный хвостик.  
— Браво!  
— Вальдо, я своими глазами видел: такой розовый, лысенький. Верь мне, Фридрих Ангелстерн фигни не скажет!  
— Хвост такой же плешивый, как и сам профессор.  
— А-ха-ха, мазель, вы великолепны, позвольте приложится к вашей волшебной ручке.  
— Милсдарь, чем слюнявить мне пальцы, лучше спойте  
— Обязательно, но сначала всё же немножко послюнявлю. Можно?  
— Ооо, нам всем выйти?  
— Завистники! Лучше подвиньтесь! Я не могу играть на лютне, скорчившись в три погибели.  
— Валь-до, Валь-до! Вальдо будет петь!  
— Гип-гип-ура!  
— Тихо там, алхимики, хватит булькать. Биологи, хорош шипеть.  
— Что хотите услышать, ни разу не почтеннейшая публика?  
— Вон ту, смешную, про гибель лягушки!  
— Нет, лучше про смерть героя на закате солнца!  
— А какая разница?..

Кто хоть раз бывал на таких вечеринках, легко представит себе всю сцену. Шумные разговоры, необязательные признания, спонтанные знакомства. Град острот, иногда удачных. Всё получается легко и естественно: как купаться в лучах внимания, так и тихонько сидеть в уголку со стаканом яблочного сока и смотреть на этот карнавал влюбленными глазами. Тут главное — вовремя уйти, пока веселье не стало натужным, а разговоры утомительными. Ну или вовремя прийти, чтобы повернуть русло беседы.  
В гостиную ввалилась ещё одна компания (кажется, несколько труверов-первокурсников и живописцев). Последних было легко узнать по красным глазам и стойкому запаху скипидара.

— Друзья, мы принесли бочонок пива! Так сказать, от нашего бардака к вашему!  
— Какие комплименты! И какие дары!  
— Где вы отхватили такое?  
— Да наш юный бард набросал для трактирщика пару куплетов, в которых осмеивает заведение его конкурента, тот пришел в восторг и расщедрился.  
— Особенно меня пленила рифма «просрочка — и точка»!  
— Свеженько. Да, Вальдо?  
— Неплохо. А ещё что-то, кроме пасквилей, юноша умеет?  
— А вы проверьте, мэтр Маркс, если не боитесь, конечно.  
— Ва-а-альдо, да он тебя задирает!..  
— Малыш, беги, сейчас наш милсдарь кудряшка надерёт твою поэтическую задницу!  
— А это мы еще посмотрим! Дуэль на песнях, мэтр?  
— Дуэль, юный нахал!  
— Ребята, все сюда, у нас битва. Сверхъестественники, а ну руки прочь от пива!..  
— Мы хотели… это… умножить…  
— И что вышло?  
— Вышло три бочонка. Но в одном оказалась водка, а в другом, кажется, духи.  
— Святотатцы! Пиво-то целое?  
— Целое, но частично уже в нас.  
— Нет веры этим магам.  
— Отнимите у них бочонок и налейте противникам!  
— Парни, лезьте на стол. Да что вы еле копаетесь, мы же ждём!  
— Медички, подсобите-ка этим слабосильным.  
— Да не к потолку же!  
— Расфигачить люстру поэтом — это моветон!  
— В последний раз, господа, подумайте, возможно ли примирение.  
— Не бывать этому! Начинай первым, самонадеянный мальчишка!  
— Эй, мэтр, первый раунд — бодрячок или сопли в сахаре?  
— Ммм, давай, жги от души! Если запляшут даже астрономы, твоя взяла.  
— Вон те два угрюмых хмыря в углу?  
— Два самоуглубленных мыслителя!  
— Так! Всем ша! Лютни наголо! Сходитесь!

Ах, мать моя брукса, отец мой утопец! Такой шикарной пьянки не было уже давно. Студенты постарше просто не узнавали Вальдо Маркса. Обычно тот вальяжно заходил на их посиделки, если особенно упрашивали, лениво пел пару баллад и вообще всем своим видом демонстрировал, как ему скучно. Высоко целится — ухмылялись опытные преподаватели. Не хочет выступать по кабакам, как большинство выпускников, связавших свою жизнь с профессией менестреля. Королевские дворы, знатные дома, высшее общество — вот, к чему стремился Вальдо. Надменный скользкий гад, конечно, но талантливый, аж жуть. Такому не место на дурацких вечеринках: чего доброго, подмочит репутацию окончательно. Или локоны подпалит.  
Но сегодня случилось что-то невероятное. Неужели у пацанов с кафедры магии случайно наколдовалось что-то стоящее? Вальдо самозабвенно выдавал одну песню за другой, а нахальный новичок не отставал. Голубоглазый мальчишка с фантастической наглостью подзуживал опытного барда и отпускал дурацкие шуточки, как будто единственный в комнате не знал, кто такой Вальдо Маркс. Тот самый, знаете ли, Маркс, который мог уничтожить чью-то репутацию удачной эпиграммой. Его дружбы добивались, перед ним заискивали. А тут с мороза врывается какой-то сопляк и вызывает на музыкальную дуэль! Но, если честно, новичок оправдал ожидания. Техника была далека от совершенства, но всё искупалось задором и новизной.  
Барды жгли. Философы рыдали. Техники колотили кружками по столу. Медички от избытка чувств подрались с историками и тут же помирились. Скульпторы так перевозбудились, что пошли купаться в фонтан вместе с юристками. Астрономы в попытке танца расколотили шкаф, три кувшина, плитку на полу, а один даже выпал в окно. Там его поймали археологи и тоже понесли в фонтан.

— Эх, молодежь! — смахнул скупую слезу ректор Никодемус де Боот, глядя из окна на чьи-то ноги в белых чулках, торчащие из кустов (ноги, что характерно, дёргались в такт песне), — растёт смена!

Но любому куражу приходит конец. И когда всё было выпито до капли (а вы знали, что если духи развести с яблочным соком, получится вполне терпимый коктейль?) и все разговоры проговорены, студенты уснули вповалку. Самые предсказуемые — тут же, в гостиной, под столами. Самые экстравагантные — на клумбе посреди главного двора. Самые дерзкие — в своих кроватях в общежитии. Эти вообще звери, таким людям нельзя верить, они способны на всё.  
Но дуэль ещё продолжалась, правда, перешла в какую-то вялотекущую фазу.  
Два барда сидели у окна на стопках «Дневника наблюдений за погодой села Верхние Шмыги в 12-ти томах, издание третье, дополненное» и лениво перебранивались. Первокурсник тихо бренчал что-то мелодичное.

— Так как же тебя обозвать? Молокосос?  
— Вяло.  
— Желторотик?  
— Глупо.  
— Тогда сам сочини. Да не хихикай! Лучше вот так зажми струну. Хорошо.  
— Ой, больно!  
— Придумал. Милсдарь Дамские Пальчики.  
— А вот это уже обидно.  
— Спасибо, я специально. У тебя кончики пальцев слишком нежные, нужно наращивать мозоли, иначе будешь всё время пищать.  
— А покажи, какие у тебя. Оооо, ни фига себе. Просто каменные. А тут нет.  
— Отдай руку, паршивец.  
— Не отдам. Победитель получает все.  
— С какой стати ты победитель?  
— Ну, астрономы же заплясали!  
— А-ха-ха и правда. Я посрамлён, повержен и иду спать.  
— Размазня ты, мэтр.  
— А ты — сопливый свинопас с лютней наперевес.  
— Ладно, сдаюсь, свинопасы тоже спать хотят.  
— Так, постой. Как тебя все-таки зовут?  
— О! Я думал ты уже и не спросишь. Юлиан.  
— Юлиан. Юлиан… Отличные рифмы! Ты пропал, мальчишка. И не показывай мне язык! Кстати, придумал бы себе лучше псевдоним посимпатичнее, а то засмеют…

***

— Эй, пацаны, кудряшкин протеже идет. Все на изготовку. Три! Два! Один! Начали!  
— Привет, как де…  
— Вот Юлиан, он вечно пьян!  
— Гроза селянок! И селян!  
— Немножко, впрочем, грубиян…  
— Но щёчки — словно марципан!  
— Ату! Гони его в бурьян!..  
— Ладно, насмешники, уговорили. Давайте выдумывать псевдоним, а то же вы меня в покое не оставите. Загнусь от вашего остроумия раньше срока.

Прошло полчаса. Все орут и размахивают руками.

— Одуванчик? Серьёзно? Ещё Лопушком назовите!  
— Ну, что за глупости! Пойдём по внешнему сходству. Где ваше ассоциативное мышление, подзаборные рифмоплёты?  
— Так, разомнёмся на ком-то более очевидном! Вот Фридрих…  
— Я очевидный?! Я, первый из оксенфуртских философов???  
— Хорошо, тогда давайте лучше отассоциируем Вальдо, вот уж кто лепит из себя картину, как дышит.  
— Это ужасный глагол. Но ладно. Я послушаю и составлю списки, кого ночью зарезать из-за угла.  
— Вальдо, конечно, чёрный.  
— Банальщина, Юлиан.  
— Дослушайте, балаболы! Как чёрный бархатный занавес в театральной ложе. Как грозовая ночь. Как лапки у кота.  
— У пантеры, я протестую!  
— Пускай, так аристократичнее, а он воплощенная роскошь, даже когда жуёт перо и чешет в затылке.  
— А наш малыш — это что-то яркое.  
— Жёлтое?  
— Да!  
— Видели эти ткани из Ковира, затканные цветочными узорами? Они в разном освещении переливаются всеми оттенками золота.  
— Что там у них в ходу? Тюльпаны? Розы? Лютики?  
— А что, неплохо! Простенько и броско!  
— Если хочешь сложненько, назови его по-латыни, выйдет эффектно. А сейчас почтенный мэтр Ранункулюс исполнит эпическую балладу «Топляк без трусов».  
— А-ха-ха.  
— Ребята, кажется, это тема! С Лютиком, не с топляком.  
— Интересно, а меня кто-нибудь спросит?  
— Нет, Юли, мы уже всё решили. Будешь Лютиком. Тебе нравится?  
— Ага. Как минимум, вам будет сложнее подобрать обзывательства в рифму.  
— У меня есть одна, но на букву «х». И это всего лишь редупликация.  
— Вот вам бы всё опошлить! Только что такую красоту обсуждали: золотая вышивка на черном бархате как метафора поэтического сотворчества, а тут какие-то хуютики полезли. Стыдно, барды!  
— То есть я — только фон для твоих выпендрёжных цветочков? Ну, спасибо!

***

— Так, что я вижу, Юли, ты опять тянешь руки в рот?  
— Ну, блин, мои пальцы, хочу и грызу.  
— Ух, зелень. Так никогда не наработаешь себе приличных мозолей. Тебе всегда будет больно.  
— Ты знаешь, Валь, только не смейся. Я понимаю, что всё это издержки профессии, но мне с ними… плохо.  
— А точнее?  
— Я с ними будто слепой. Грубые кончики пальцев отрезают часть восприятия мира. Хочется обкусать руки, только чтоб хоть что-то почувствовать. Тебя это не бесит?  
— Знаешь, мне наоборот как-то с мозолями спокойнее. Словно дополнительная преграда между мной и окружающим миром. Менестрели всё равно должны отстраняться. Если мы будем варится прямо в этом кипятке, то никогда не сможем ничего толкового написать: тут либо переживать, либо воплощать это в поэзии.  
— Ты серьёзно так думаешь? А такой подход к ремеслу не слишком… умозрительный?  
— Зато профессиональный. Не буду от избытка чувств повторять слово «который» пять раз в одном предложении.  
— Ты мне никогда этого не забудешь, ехидный гад?  
— Дурачок. Я хочу, чтобы ты не профукал свой талант на площадные куплеты.  
— А я хочу, чтобы ты не запирался в своей дурацкой башне из слоновой кости, и хотя бы иногда выглядывал на грешную землю  
— Конечно, я буду выглядывать. Там же все мои коллеги, такие прекрасные и безумные, что могут подраться из-за лишней запятой. И ты.

***

Дружеская компания расположилась прямо в парке на газоне. Как всегда, речь шла обо всём одновременно. Фридрих с бутылкой пива в руке распинался перед сочувствующей аудиторией:  
— Друзья, меня озарило, ловите свежую идею для баллады. Гонорары строго пополам!  
Итак, в представлении косного большинства моногамия является эталоном добродетели. Но кто же тогда её идеал? Лично я считаю, что наша богиня, наша главная муза — ленточная глиста, у которой в внутри есть как мужской, так и женский органы, и она всю жизнь только тем и занимается, что совокупляется сама с собой.  
— Естественники одобрят такую песню как наглядное пособие.  
— Фууу, какая мерзость!  
Агнесса с медицинской кафедры внезапно оживилась:  
— Вот это дело! А то у этих поэтов одни сопли-вопли, наконец-то внятная концепция!  
— Ммм, оригинальная… гадость.  
— Мэтр, а мэтр, а ты сможешь лучше?  
— Про ленточного червя? Кажется, я недостаточно близко знаком с материалом. А ты, Лютик?  
— Пффф. Зачем так уж зарываться в подробности? Это для тех, у кого нет фантазии.  
— Ну, например, затем, чтобы не перепутать люпин с викой и не осрамиться перед крестьянами в придорожном кабаке.  
— Если есть броская метафора, на неё нанижется всё остальное, люди будут помнить именно её.  
— А может лучше все-таки давать слушателям лучшее, а не идти у них на поводу? А то так и будешь всю жизнь петь про сиськи бесконечных Катаринок и Эльжбеток. Но броско, этого не отнять.  
— Вальдо, ну ты реально придираешься к Лютику. Мне, например, очень понравилось его сравнение любви с грушей. Как там: она сладкая и имеет определенную форму, но только попробуйте описать её!  
— Обожаю сельскохозяйственные метафоры. Кормовые культуры, фрукты, ммм… С нетерпением жду баллады о посевах овса и трёхпольном земледелии. Искусство ведь должно быть понятным народу!  
— Да уж лучше писать про люпин, чем петь ошалелым от вала сложных метафор людям про «неизъяснимое» и «неименуемое». Казалось бы, не можешь описать, так и не пой, но нет! Надо же показать, что не зря столько лет учился, и упихать все вычурные слова в один текст! Ты бы скорее умер, чем назвал грушу грушей! Это же ниже твоего достоинства! Сказал бы что-то вроде «изысканный плод священного древа, посягающий на наше душевное равновесие».  
— А для неуча вроде тебя это слишком сложно?!  
— Ничего не сложно, надутый индюк! Просто скучно!  
— Я — индюк?! А ты, а ты… человек, использующий глагольные рифмы!!!  
— Ааах! А ты угрюмый, мрачный… вот! Придумал! Мэтр Мракс, вот ты кто!  
— Чтооооооо?  
— А-ха-ха, Мракс! Парень, это ты в самую точку. Меткий выстрел!  
— Так, барды, вы чего завелись? Отоспаться не даёте похмельному мудрецу, — раздался хриплый голос из-под дуба. Там уютно пристроился студент с технической кафедры. — Про вашу форму груши всё давно известно: это вращение затухающей синусоиды по секущей не параллельной оси икс. Что тут непонятного? А ещё образованныя-а-а-а…  
И мыслитель снова захрапел.  
— Вот он, истинный Deus ex machina, спасший нас от смертоубийства, — назидательно поднял палец к небу Фридрих Ангелстерн. — Надо иметь мужество пожертвовать успехом в споре ради более важных вещей. В переводе для питомцев муз: завалитесь-ка оба, и пойдём обедать в трактир.

***

Идея пойти в «Перо и кочерыжку» оказалась неудачной. Фридрих слишком поздно понял свою ошибку: в шумном трактире было сложно уследить сразу за обоими бардами. Да какого дьявола он вообще должен с ними нянчиться? Пусть, в конце концов, сами разбираются со своими загадочными отношениями. Вальдо молчал в углу, Лютик больше пил, чем ел.  
Безобразный скандал начался с того, что две ни в чем не повинные девушки робко подошли к Вальдо со своими альбомчиками и, заливаясь краской, попросили написать что-нибудь на память. Пожалуйста, вот тут, где сердечки нарисованы. Вальдо, уже привыкший к такому поклонению, улыбнулся и с дежурной любезностью набросал пару рифмованных строк.  
Лютика это окончательно вывело из себя.

— Милейшие мазели, а поведайте, молю вас, чем вам так нравятся песни мэтра Маркса? Мне нужно это, наконец, понять!..  
— Не приставай к девушкам, ты их пугаешь.  
— Но я ничего такого не делаю, только хочу знать, что думают люди!

Одна из девиц, не уразумев сути конфликта, решила защитить честь своего кумира.

— Да что вы, милсдарь, как можно не любить баллады Вальдо Маркса! Они такие изящные!

Осмелев, присоединилась и вторая:

— Я сама златошвейка, и мне кажется, что их слова похожи на вышитые узоры. Тонкие такие искусные вензеля. Чувства красивые, каких в жизни не бывает.  
— Да, изысканно, как кружева у господ!  
— Милые дамы, а можете ли вы вспомнить хоть один сюжет? Зацепила ли вас какая-то история из его баллад так, что вы словно видели героев наяву?  
— Так не за этим же мы музыку слушаем, милсдарь. Сразу видно, что вы не из людей искусства. Песни нужны, чтоб представить себе что-то эдкое, идеальное, а историй нам и так хватает, одна забористей другой.

И, смущённо хихикая, они убежали.  
Раскрасневшийся Лютик подскочил к мрачному Вальдо.

— Слышишь глас народа, мэтр? Ничегошеньки они из твоих поделок не помнят! Кружевница ты наша. Златошвейка с лютней.  
— Лютик, ну не начинай.  
— Нет, Фридрих, я хочу знать, какие гадости он там про меня ещё думает.  
— Лютик, у тебя последний шанс заткнуться. Потом я за себя не ручаюсь.  
— Да неужели? Тогда стоит попробовать. Невиданное зрелище, продавайте билеты! Вальдо Маркс показывает свои истинные чувства! Хотя нет, не стоит на это рассчитывать. Говорить правду слишком рискованно, выгоднее вложить свои таланты в создание имиджа. Какая разница, что там поёт этот элегантный господин, главное, что он вхож в лучшее общество.  
— Не все в таком восторге от самих себя, как ты, Лютик. Некоторые люди всю жизнь работают, чтобы добиться результатов. И да, впечатляющий внешний вид — это часть нашей работы. Жаль, что ты этого ещё не заметил. Может, поэтому от тебя и шарахаются приличные заказчики?  
— Ну да, ну да, те самые заказчики, для которых ты вылизываешь каждую строчку по две недели. Чтобы баллада была гладкая, как стеклянный шарик, легко проскальзывала в организм слушателя и так же легко выходила наружу. Зато ты никого не смутил и не затронул да, Вальдо?  
— А что, лучше вываливать на людей свой сырой эмоциональный визг под видом высокого искусства? Ты же великий поэт, тебе всё можно. В том числе и не попадать по нотам. Главное — голое первобытное чувство, да, Лютик? И никакой ответственности!  
— Ты прав, никакой ответственности, никакой респектабельности. Я же, мерзавец такой, позволяю себе писать, что в голову взбредёт, озвучивать то, о чем другие молчат. Нет, чтобы, как достойнейшие из достойных, стараться быть максимально удобным для зажравшейся аристократии, которая, так и быть, послушает твоё треньканье после вкусного обеда.  
— Легко тебе рассуждать об аристократии и презирать тех, кто хочет приблизиться к ней, виконт де Леттенхоф.  
— Виконту, лишенному наследства и выпертому из дома, действительно виднее, чем человеку, создающему возле себя круг поддакивающих обожателей. Тебе музыка нужна только, чтобы построить новую иерархию, где ты на самом верху, да, Вальдо?  
— У меня нет с собой перчаток, но считай, что одну я тебе уже бросил в лицо.  
— Отлично, тогда считай, что я тебя уже проткнул насквозь.  
— Вы оба, что, ополоумели? Вальдо, Юлиан, вы в своём уме, два кретина? Какие дуэли, я вас обоих сейчас сам сдам в комендатуру. И стыдно мне не будет!  
— Фрици, не лезь, этот зарвавшийся щенок должен получить по заслугам!  
— Фридрих, это не твое дело, такие оскорбления должны смываться только… постой, зачем тебе ведро?..

Пауза, во время которой оба противника брезгливо отплевываются, а потом накидываются на своего приятеля.

— Ты совсем уже?..  
— Почему помоями-то?!.  
— Ничего другого под рукой не было, а вы уж очень распетушились. Стыдно! Содержимое этого ведра не так ужасно, как та грязь, которой вы поливали друг друга, господа поэты. Вы же профессионалы и должны понимать, что несёте, святая Мелитэле…  
— И то верно. Жалкой бесталанщине, потакающей низменным вкусам толпы, пора удалиться. Бывай, Фридрих. Прощайте, мэтр Маркс.

***

— Теперь ты доволен? Доволен? Он бросил академию!..  
— Да не вопи ты. Кто же знал, что так получится…  
— Ты всё сделал для того, чтобы он ушёл. И куда он теперь, а, Вальдо? Пойдет таскаться по трактирам с песенками про сеновал и ярмарку? «Эй, кто тут из Редании»?! Для кого он будет теперь исполнять свою лирику, для пьяных кметов на сельских свадьбах?  
— Ох.  
— Только посмей сказать, что туда ему и дорога, хоть ты мне и друг, но я дам тебе по морде.  
— Не скажу. Я сам расстроен.  
— Давно мечтал его отсюда выжить, да? Слишком яркий? Карты все спутал?  
— Неправда!  
— Ты специально задел его за живое! Конечно, он же сокращал дистанцию!..  
— А ну-ка притормози!..  
— Вот! Вот об этом я и говорю! Знаешь, Лютика тут нет, и я впервые скажу за него: ты просто струсил! И можешь меня вызывать на дуэль, сколько влезет. Я всё равно не приду!.. Вальдо! Ты что?! Дай я хоть дверь закрою… Никогда не видел тебя таким… Ладно, я погорячился, не расстраивайся. Ну, давай постараемся его найти и… как-то… того.  
— Не надо. Уже всё равно. Он никогда…  
— Оххх, связался чёрт с младенцем… Что же с вами обоими делать старине Фридриху, ума не приложу. Философия бессильна перед парным идиотизмом.


	2. АКТ II

После целого дня в седле позвоночник просто рассыпается на части. Мозги, впрочем, тоже. В голову лезет фантастическая чушь. Но куда деваться, надо ехать дальше, не на дороге же ночевать!  
А если написать ещё письмо? Нет, это мы уже проходили. Все три либо пропали, либо этот совершенно безразличный мне припадочный слюнтяй не соизволил ответить. А ведь какие были прочувствованные послания, растрогали бы и мертвеца! «Лютик, не валяй дурака», «Лютик, ты долго собираешься строить из себя идиота?» и «Лютик, не будь последним кретином».  
Значит, только личная встреча. Что, я да не задавлю его обаянием и не уговорю вернуться? Ха!  
Захожу я в… ну куда-нибудь… весь такой красивый, а он там сидит, страдает. И я такой: ах, какая неожиданная встреча! Неужели нас свела судьба?! Я давно хотел тебе сказать… Лютик в раскаянии падёт мне на грудь и… ну это пока лишнее. Или не падёт? Да как он посмеет не пасть?!  
Так, а если он не страдает? И наоборот, паскудник, веселится, ну просто из врождённой вредности? Напоказ, конечно, потому что в душе он всё равно страдает, не может не страдать! Тогда надо намекнуть ему, что я разгадал его жалкое прикрытие, и внезапно явлю свою ранимую душу. Выйду такой красивый из-за кустов и… Опять выдать речь про судьбу? Да он меня обсмеёт!..  
Что же делать…  
А, вот! Он предается распутству (ох, а он предаётся, чует мое сердце!), а я такой из кустов… да что ко мне эти кусты привязались?.. хорошо, из-за забора! Начинаю петь лирическую балладу. Эмоционально петь, со слезой, как Лютик любит. Про эти его ненаглядные незабудки, точно! И он такой понимает, что потерял, и что все эти плотские удовольствия — пустое, а дружба — настоящее.  
А если он наплюёт на незабудки?..  
Тогда я такой: а помнишь?.. Фрици велел упирать на сентиментальные воспоминания. Скажу: помнишь, как мы купались в фонтане, я проверял объем твоих лёгких и чуть не утопил? Нет, не годится. Или: а вот, когда мы сдуру сели писали одну балладу на двоих, мне нужно было намекнуть, что дело происходит осенью, а ты завопил и выкинул меня из окна за строчку «сколько раз желтела трава с той поры, как злато волос»? До сих пор не понимаю, что было не так. Неужели народу на ярмарке не понравилось бы?..  
О Вечный огонь, какой же бред! Так и до букетика фиалок можно додуматься.  
Главный практический вывод: только полные идиоты, путешествуя верхом, сочиняют проникновенные монологи. Или несчастные люди, потому что у них всё очень болит. Поясница, например.  
И ещё один вариант: захожу я такой красивый… Оххх. Голову бы помыть перед всем этим. Мало ли, как сложится беседа… По крайней мере, если Лютик начнёт таскать меня за волосы по таверне, мне не будет стыдно перед нажравшимися постояльцами за недостаточно респектабельную прическу, хе-хе.

***

Барон Трункен был человеком в высшей степени светским и не мог представить свою жизнь без охот, приемов и прочих увеселений. При этом он любил музыку, знал наперечёт всех бардов континента и собрал огромную поэтическую библиотеку. Конечно, такой гостеприимный сеньор не обошел бы вниманием юное дарование. Появление Лютика на его пирушках было лишь вопросом времени.  
Вальдо в этом замке хорошо знали. С чёрного хода он сразу пробрался в покои к мажордому, своему старинному знакомцу, с легендой о том, что хочет сделать гостям сюрприз.  
Ситуация была волнующе необычной. Вместо того чтобы, как всегда, купаться в лучах славы, он прячется за занавесом и безумно волнуется. Кажется, Вальдо так не нервничал даже перед своим первым концертом на публику. Он пытается сосредоточиться на происходящем, чтобы найти удачный момент для появления. Кустов нет, но что делать, приходится импровизировать.  
Лютик во всех смыслах сияет. Не изменил своим дурацким вкусам и по-прежнему одет во что-то невообразимо вычурное, но, пожалуй, ему даже идёт. Это в академии он смотрелся одним из многих чудаков, но здесь, среди обычной публики, выглядит словно райская птичка и чирикает что-то задорное. Пожалуй, мальчик нащупал свой стиль: яркий, озорной, даже дерзкий. Подначка как инструмент соблазнения. Провокационное очарование. Вальдо привычно жонглирует образами, как будто собрался писать про этого шалопая поэму. Ещё чего не хватало, много чести!  
А Лютик здорово работает с публикой. Интересно, он имитирует это возбуждение или сам заводится от всеобщего внимания? Что-то парнишку и правда немного лихорадит, но для разгоряченной публики эта лютикова чересчурность была в самый раз, зрители сами взвинчены и уже в подпитии.  
Сейчас момент неудачный, нужно подождать конца, выманить его из зала, тогда, наверное, получится нормально поговорить. А пока, раз на него никто не смотрит и не нужно ничего изображать, он имеет право насладиться зрелищем. Вальдо может просто стоять за шторой и улыбаться. Какой же Лютик… Лютик. Этим всё сказано.

— Господин бард, а правда, что вы учились вместе с самим Вальдо Марксом?

Проклятье!

— О да, я действительно имел честь быть знакомым с великим и неподражаемым мэтром.  
— А расскажите, какой он? Действительно, такой красавец, как говорят? Бархатный голос и ресницы как у девушки? Прочитал все книги на свете? И фехтует, как бог?

Улыбка Лютика каменеет. Вальдо понимает, что всё пропало. Чёртовы знатные придурки, чёртов он сам со своим легендарным имиджем.

— Дамы и господа! Я, конечно, только жалкий подражатель и не смею соперничать с божественным, восхитительным и бесконечно обольстительным Вальдо Марксом, но попробую вам показать кое-что.

Надо бежать, пока не поздно, но ноги приросли к полу. Кажется, сейчас произойдет что-то дикое, потому что он никогда не видел Лютика в таком неистовом гневе, только гостям барона Трункена это невдомёк.

— Дражайшие мазели, мне понадобится ваша помощь. Помогите невзрачному барду перевоплотиться в шикарного красавца. Так, немного тёмной краски на глаза и брови. О ваша шаль идеально подходит, вы позволите взять её на минутку? Повяжу её на голову. Какая чёрная бахрома! Представьте что у меня роскошные локоны цвета воронова крыла.

И начал кокетливо наматывать бахрому на палец. В зале неприлично загоготали.

— А теперь, милсдари, одолжите что-нибудь мрачное. Да побогаче, пожалуйста, птицы такого полёта сукно не носят, только бархат с золотом. Шикарный дублет, господин барон, благодарю!

Лютик принял преувеличенно грациозную позу, получился какой-то надменный хлыщ с лютней в руках. Игриво прищурился в сторону публики, которая уже держалась за животы от смеха, фатовски поиграл бровями и послал всем воздушный поцелуй. Затем протянул с интонацией пресыщенного прожигателя жизни:

— Даже не знаю, что вам сегодня исполнить, да и стоит ли. Ну да ладно, так уж и быть, выдавлю из себя пару куплетов.

И заиграл. Это действительно была известная баллада Вальдо Маркса, даже слова абсолютно те же. Но с какой невыносимой издёвкой Лютик выпевал каждую фразу! Отточенные образы в его устах превращались в набор вычурных банальностей, уж с интонацией-то он умел работать, как никто. Даже тембр голоса изменил, сделав его глумливо медоточивым. Каждое слово Лютик сладострастно обсасывал, не забывая бросать призывные взгляды на особо привлекательных дам.  
Сам барон хохотал до слёз и топал ногами от восторга.

— Я не раз слыхал мэтра Маркса и уважаю его талант, но вы восхитительны. Браво, господин Лютик! Вы порадовали нас лирикой, бравурными мелодиями, а теперь и блистательной пародией. У вас поистине универсальное дарование!

Выпустив на волю всю злость, Лютик удовлетворенно раскланивался, теперь уже от собственного лица, но тут краем глаза заметил фигуру за занавесом. Ахнув, он кинулся за Вальдо следом.

***

Лютик нагнал его уже на улице.

— Я не… это случайно вышло… Я взбесился… и понесло… Валь, не уходи так!..

С размазанной косметикой и горящими от стыда щеками Лютик выглядел безумно растерянным и искренним, как будто это не он минуту назад жестоко издевался над творчеством, да и всем стилем жизни человека, которого так долго считал своим другом.   
Задыхающийся от бешенства Вальдо не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Только хлестнул Лютика по лицу, развернулся и ушёл. Тот остался сидеть на земле, прижав руку к щеке.  
Вот тут баллада про незабудки очень бы пригодилась.

***

— Простите, господин Лютик, мы очень извиняемся, но на эту свадьбу мы уже наняли другого барда.  
— Другого? Какого черта?! Я ехал из самого Диллингена, а вы мне указываете на дверь? И это хвалёная вежливость семейства Баттлеров?  
— Покорнейше просим извинить, но, сами понимаете, для молодожёнов хочется всего самого лучшего. Нам подвернулся случай послушать за праздничным столом лучшего из лучших, не в обиду вам будет сказано. Мой торговый конкурент Батто Оттлер укусит себя за задницу от зависти.  
— Почтеннейший, меня не волнует ни задница вашего конкурента, ни ваша собственная (не принимайте близко к сердцу). Я только хочу узнать, кого это вы сочли более достойным выступить на свадьбе вашей дочери?  
— Конечно же, мэтра Маркса, господин Лютик. Ну, признайтесь что его слава, высокое положение и… Что с вами? Водичики дать? Вы так покраснели. Ой, а теперь побледнели. Господин бард, вы только не волнуйтесь, мы выплатим неустойку, всё честь по чести… грошик к грошику.  
— Ооооооооо!  
— Милсдарь, постойте, куда вы побежали, а деньги-то, а контракт расторгнуть, чтоб все по уму?.. И след простыл. Стыдно признавать, но жена была права: надо было сразу звать кого поприличнее, а не этого шалопута.

На главной площади Бругге в это время было оживлённо. На свадьбу детишек Отто Баттлера и Нетто Бруттлера горожанам, конечно, было плевать с высокой колокольни, но воскресенье — рыночный день. Народ собрался прикупить вкусненького, посудачить, да и, чего греха таить, обсудить, сколько стоило платье невесты и что подавали на пиру. Ну ладно, не плевать им было на свадьбу, но простой народ не позвали. Оставалось только всем видом изображать презрение к спесивым богатеям, не забывая, само собой, попутно заглядывать в окна, благо они выходили как раз на площадь.  
И тут из парадной двери дома, как ошпаренный, выскочил молодой человек. Волосы встрёпаны, глаза горят, орёт что-то невразумительное и топает ногами.  
— Вальдосукинсынмаркс, а ну выходи! Выходи, подлый трус, разберемся по-настоящему!   
— Что? Что случилось?   
— Пожар?  
— Горим, люди добрые! Хватайте вёдра!  
— Да какой пожар! Шо вы кричите, тётенька, тут дело деликатное, невеста сбежала.  
— Не врите, какая это невеста, я Проскрипцию Баттлер с детства знаю.  
— Ну, может, переоделась в мужское платье. Я читала такое в романе, так там девица, чтоб избежать постылого брака…  
— Да какая дама, вы посмотрите на щетину и прочую шерсть!..  
— Точняк, оборотень! То баба, то мужик! Ха-ха-ха!..  
— Батюшки-светы, волколак в городе, зовите жреца, пущай чего наколдует!  
— Ой, оно орёт чего-то.  
— Вальдо, я всё равно не уйду! Выходи, самодовольный пузырь! Выходи, а то хуже будет!

Из окна купеческого дома раздалось издевательское треньканье. До-ре-ми-до-ре-до.

— Ах, ты ж пафосный говнюк! Сам пошёл!.. Ну, держись!

Юноша пригладил волосы, перевёл дух и одним прыжком заскочил на помост, на котором обычно устраивались танцы и казни.

— Жители славного города Бругге! Я вижу, в этот прекрасный день у купеческих старшин праздник. Жаль только, что вас на него не пригласили!

По толпе пронёсся одобрительный ропот.

— А оборотень дело говорит!  
— Печально, что почтенные семьи Баттлеров и Бруттлеров не сочли нужным устроить гуляние для всех. А ведь при их-то доходах они могут себе это позволить!.. Но я, бард Лютик, пусть не очень богатый материально, но щедрый душой, спою несколько баллад, чтобы вы не чувствовали себя обделёнными.

Последнее предложение потонуло в одобрительном рёве и аплодисментах. И Лютик не подкачал: гнев на то, что его выгнали взашей, придавал песням особенную зажигательность. Через минуту вся площадь уже плясала. Бард выдал все самые весёлые мелодии, какие только помнил, свои и чужие.  
Из окон начали высовываться купеческие гости. Несмотря на всю роскошь и угощения, застолье занимало их куда меньше, чем обманчиво простые песенки с площади. Да и приняли они уже на грудь, чего греха таить, а от изысканных баллад мэтра Маркса, если честно, клонило в сон. Эх, была, не была, может Отто не обидится!  
Приличные господа и дамы понемножку стали просачиваться на площадь и стыдливо приплясывать в стороне от простолюдинов (не хватало ещё мешаться с грязной публикой). В изумлении Баттлер осознал, что его гости растрясают жирок под залихватские песни того самого барда, которого он только что прогнал. Ах, черт опять не угадал! Подлец Батто лопнет от смеха!

— Мэтр Лютик! Простите! Я раскаиваюсь! Что я, простой купец, понимаю в искусстве! Вернитесь! Я заплачу вдвое!  
— Я презираю ваши деньги! Приведите мне конкурента, хочу посмотреть в его нахальную физиономию! В смысле моего конкурента, а не вашего!..

Тем временем за свадебным столом.

— Мэтр Маркс, умоляю, спасите мою репутацию. Да не сверкайте вы так глазами, я под лавку сейчас залезу от страха.  
— С какой стати, почтеннейший Отто, я должен удовлетворять ваши тщеславные…

Тут события ускорил сам Лютик. С особым коварством он выдал обработку баллады, написанной Вальдо в юности. Но был один нюанс: увеличил темп в два раза и переделал чувствительные стихи на скабрёзные куплеты.  
Этого возвышенная душа поэта перенести не могла. Вальдо Маркс в гневе выскочил на улицу, распахнув тяжеленную дверь с ноги.

— Ооо, вот и сам мэтр пожаловал! Мэтр воровства и интриганства! Моё почтение!  
— Да кто бы говорил о воровстве! Изуродовал моё произведение до неузнаваемости! И что-то я не вижу угрызений совести в твоих бесстыжих глазах!  
— А кто увел у меня концерт в Маллеоре?  
— А кто сплетничал про меня в гостиной баронессы де Ферменталь?  
— А кто говорил, что я бездарность и литературное ничтожество на встрече выпускников в прошлом году? И что я умираю от сифилиса в ночлежном доме в Третогоре?  
— Враньё, я такого не говорил!  
— Про бездарность?  
— Про сифилис!

Лютик не может больше злиться и давится смехом. Вальдо делает вид, что ему всё равно, но губы предательски расползаются в улыбке. Это просто нечестно, что они до сих пор друг на друга так влияют.  
Тут между ними втискивается Отто Баттлер. Он что-то смущенно блеет и явно близок к апоплексическому удару.

— Мэтры, мэ-э-этры, я очень виноват. Но давайте попробуем решить ситуацию миром без поэтических побоищ: жертвы на свадьбе нам не нужны. Играйте поочередно, а?  
— А кто, собственно, виноват? Кто нарушил слово?  
— Хорошо, тройная оплата каждому. Но ни монетой больше!  
— И два номера в лучшей гостинице на неделю с полным пансионом!  
— Ох. За горло берёте, господин Лютик! Но почему два-то?  
— Второй для мэтра Маркса, разумеется. Что ему, под забором спать, что ли? Он для этого слишком пафосный.  
— Ах, дорогой коллега, как ты не прав! Я всегда готов пойти навстречу своим незамысловатым приятелям. И поэтому следящим номером я исполню твою балладу о…  
— Признайся сразу, что ты в ней подправил!  
— Пусть это будет сюрпризом.  
— Валь, я перегрызу тебе глотку.  
— Тогда я не смогу петь и нам не заплатят. И все точно уверятся, что ты оборотень.  
— Ладно, тогда ухо откушу. У тебя под кудрями всё равно не видно будет.  
— Потерпи с этим до вечера, Юли.

***

Утро следующего дня. Перед лучшей гостиницей в городе на коленях ползает Вальдо Маркс и собирает свои пожитки, выброшенные Лютиком на мостовую. Последний стоит на балконе и в дикой ярости вопит на весь Бругге. Народ с интересом следит за развитием ситуации. Ушлые торговцы принесли пирожков и кувшины с пивом.

— Ах ты, рифмоплет паршивый! Да что ты вообще знаешь о чувственности! Ты — холодный бессердечный эмоциональный слизень!  
— Я холодный? Да над моими галантными балладами рыдают все, от мала до велика!  
— Не обольщайся, это от ужаса! Как ты описываешь любовь — это же уму непостижимо! Ни черта не понятно, то ли влюбленные целуются, то ли угри корчатся на сковородке. Замахал уже своими выспренними метафорами!  
— Это же высокая поэзия, безмозглый дикарь! Тебе что, нужно все прямым текстом назвать? Умному достаточно намекнуть! Но я давно понял, что это не к тебе. Твой потолок — календарь огородника в частушках.  
— Нет, люди добрые, вы слышали этот гнусный поклёп? Прочь с глаз моих, бесчувственный, бессердечный…  
— Снова повторяешься! Вот поэтому припадочные и не должны идти в поэты! Даже ругательств разнообразных подобрать не можешь, а всё туда же, выучил три аккорда и нацелился в барды. Ты — жалкая пародия на трубадура!  
— А ты, а ты!.. Мрачное чудовище! Ты душишь всё светлое и оригинальное одним своим присутствием! Расфуфыренный пижон!.. Одно слово — мэтр Мракс!!!  
— Опять? Ты опять?! Глядите-ка, меня упрекает поющая доска объявлений! Где лучше сделать аборт и прикупить подешевле огурцов на засолку? Великий поэт Лютик сложит баллады обо всём, быстро и недорого!.. А ну, прекрати! Прекрати кидаться мебелью, сумасшедший!..  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
— Я тебя тоже!!!  
— Презираю! На дух не переношу! Задушил бы своими руками! Теперь я достаточно разнообразен?..

Батто Оттлер стоял в сторонке, подальше от зоны обстрела, и мучительно завидовал своему конкуренту. Хорош гусь этот Отто! Мало того, что выложил целое состояние и нанял двух первых бардов континента, так ещё, наверняка, немало приплатил им за этот уличный концерт. Вот уж не думал, что большие мастера умеют так эффектно собачиться на публику! Об этой свадьбе теперь год будут говорить не только в Бругге, но и далеко за пределами, а хорошая реклама на дороге не валяется… Мда. Уж не пойти ли на мировую с этим пройдохой Баттлером? Чутье-то у него отменное.

***

— Мэтр, а мэтр!  
— Ну чего тебе, Фрици, я занят.  
— Жуёшь перо? Достойное занятие! Прервись на минутку, я с пикантными новостями.  
— Мне не интересно.  
— О коллегах и общих знакомых.  
— Тогда интересно!  
— Точнее о твоём Лютике.  
— Он не мой.  
— Не смею спорить! Так вот не твой Лютик, которым ты нисколько не интересуешься, окончательно пошёл вразнос. Но я, конечно, не буду рассказывать подробности, чтобы не утомлять. Ты же занят! Хочешь ещё одно перо, я угощаю!

Выразительное шевеление бровями с обеих сторон. Вальдо, наконец, не выдерживает.

— Давай уже, не томи!  
— Так вот, повторяю, Лютик-то твой совсем от рук отбился. Ты себе представить не можешь, что он учудил!  
— Неужто вломился в храм Мелитэле голым верхом на лошади, похитил матушку Нэннеке и ускакал в рассвет? Это, кажется, единственный дикий поступок, которого он ещё не совершал. Впрочем, возможно, мы плохо информированы.  
— Ещё хуже!  
— Ну?  
— Знаешь, как в старинной балладе поётся: «он влюбился в ведьму и ушел на дно»? Вот так, только хуже! Лютик увязался за ведьмаком.  
— Быть этого не может! Мой Лютик!..  
— Ага, всё-таки твой.  
— В смысле наш, конечно. Бард. Коллега. Общий знакомый. Быть такого не может, люди точно врут. Он всегда был со странностями, но чтобы привязаться к одному из этих авантюристов… Жалкие сплетни!  
— Одевайся, пошли, у меня есть доказательства.

Без лишних слов Вальдо схватил плащ. Через полчаса они были в трактире «Дым и жбан».

— Менестрель, а спой-ка нам ещё раз ту балладу, которую ты слышал в Посаде.  
— С радостью, милсдари. Такую ловко скроенную вещицу исполнять одно удовольствие.   
Однажды скромный бард отдыхал от дел...

Ещё не дослушав до конца, мэтр Маркс со стоном рухнул лицом на стол.

— Милейший, не переживайте, моему другу понравилось, просто он очень впечатлительный. Нежная душа, с детства страдал падучей и всё такое. Вот вам за труды, промочите горло. И тебе, Вальдо, кажется, стаканчик не помешает…

Через час в том же трактире.

— Хозяин, ещё бутылку вина!  
— Может, тебе хватит?  
— Что хочу, то и делаю. Этот удар нужно как-то пережить!  
— Ну что ты так расстроился, в самом деле. Вот знал бы, что ты так отреагируешь, ни за что бы не рассказал. Всего лишь дрянная песня. Что Лютик такого ширпотреба раньше не писал, что ли?.. Ай, что ты творишь?! Больно же!..  
— Ещё раз обзовёшь это произведение, и я за себя не ручаюсь! Чему ты, разорви тебя вурдалак, учился в академии, если не можешь отличить ремесленную поделку от шедевра?!  
— Вот ты сейчас заковыристо пошутил или серьёзно так думаешь?  
— Да!!! Думаю! Но если ты кому-то передашь это, я тебя вызову на дуэль. Нет, ещё хуже: я всем расскажу, что ты украл идеи своей докторской у Крокунина и Бакоткина. Эта баллада — лучшее, что написал Лютик. Да, она кажется простой, но у неё огромный потенциал, бьёт точно в цель, понятна любому, мелодия привязывается намертво. Свежесть и большое мастерство: он наконец-то нашёл баланс, легкомысленный выпендрёжник!.. Песня точно уйдёт в народ, помяни моё слово.  
Великие боги, умудриться поэтизировать даже этого жуткого ведьмака!.. Лютик безумно талантливый, но распыляется на всяких… у меня слов приличных нет. Он бы ещё выгребную яму воспел!.. Хотя смог бы, не сомневаюсь, да так, что туда началось бы паломничество со всех концов континента.  
— Слушай, Вальдо, отдай бутылку. И не заводись ты так, мало ли, что случается в жизни! Помнишь Астальдо, помешавшегося на теме убийств, который посвятил пять баллад подряд лучшим палачам Редании и Ковира? И эти милые строчки, разрушившие его карьеру: «а сегодня на ложе дыбы ты мне пляшешь свой лучший танец»?.. Не первый поэт сбрендил и, боюсь, не последний.  
— Лютик не сбрендил! Лютик… хочет сделать, как лучше. И опять садится в лужу, но, как всегда, с блеском. Ему нужно открыть глаза!  
— А помнишь, чем дело кончилось в прошлый раз? Вы друг друга чуть не убили.  
— Всё было под контролем.  
— В какой момент? Когда он поджег твои волосы или когда ты пытался запихать ему в рот его же рукописи?  
— Не помню такого!  
— Зато весь Бремервоорд помнит.  
— Ну ладно, мы не будем больше с ним спорить. Перестань-ка мерзко усмехаться! Вот возьму и напишу про того же ведьмака песню, которая покажет вещи в истинном свете!  
— То есть, в двух словах, о том, что Мясник из Блавикена — козёл?  
— Не так прямолинейно, но ты зришь в корень.  
— И сколько ты проживешь после премьеры?  
— Весомый аргумент. Но, Фрици, я должен хотя бы посмотреть на этого ведьмака. Ну что в нём такого особенного?.. Почему ты корчишь такие многозначительные рожи?  
— Вальдо, ты идиот. Ты сам знаешь, что должен делать. Но ты для этого слишком заносчив и самолюбив. Временная разлука, конечно, полезна, но ты малость перестарался.  
— Совершенно не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.  
— Ну, конечно! Фридрих дурак, Фридрих ничего не понимает в отношениях, Фридрих годится только на то, чтобы ныть ему в жилетку.  
— Я не ною. Я… переживаю.

***

Обычная таверна, обычный заказчик, который что-то невнятно мычит про нечисть, потеет от страха и косит глазом в сторону. А нет, кажется, не такой уж обычный. Этот не кочевряжится насчёт оплаты, хотя вряд ли может себе позволить разбрасываться деньгами. Ни грошика не попытался выгадать, подозрительно. За соседним столом расселся какой-то франт, поглядывает с интересом. Пытается это скрыть, конечно, но глаза ведьмака всё подмечают. Геральт резко встаёт, его собеседник отшатывается, чуть не уронив табуретку.

— Я хочу поговорить с настоящим нанимателем.

Он пристально смотрит в глаза любопытствующему.

— Что тебе от меня надо?

Тот взгляд, что удивительно, не отводит. Даже с интересом подается вперед.

— Посмотреть на тебя, только и всего. Уж извини за этот маленький розыгрыш.  
— Что, любитель острых ощущений?  
— В каком-то смысле. И всё, что нужно, я уже понял, спасибо. Позволь заплатить за твой обед в качестве извинения.

Франт аккуратно кладёт на стол кошелек и идет к своей лошади. Поправляет подпругу, закрепляет лютню понадёжнее. Пора уезжать. Сзади раздаётся всё тот же неприятный голос.

— А вот теперь я точно знаю, кто ты такой. Вальдо Маркс, да?  
— Вот уж не ожидал, что ведьмакам в Каэр Морхене преподают изящную словесность.  
— Мне её преподавали несколько позже. В личном порядке. За что Лютик так зол на тебя?  
— Не думаю, что тебя это касается.  
— Раз ты не поленился приехать, чтоб поглазеть на меня, значит, касается.  
— Ты себе льстишь, ведьмак.  
— С виду ты похож на разумного человека, поэтому пока просто предупреждаю: перестань доставать Лютика или тебе не поздоровится. Никакой он тебе не конкурент, вам нечего делить.

Вальдо только вздохнул. Ну какой же неповоротливый ум!.. Как Лютик выдержал столько времени рядом с этим каменным истуканом? Пожалуй, лучше говорить короткими фразами во избежание недопонимания.

— Я всё понял. Прощай, ведьмак. Удачи тебе. Передай своему менестрелю… а, чёрт с ним, ничего не передавай.

Мэтр Маркс трясётся в седле пять часов подряд и всё это время пребывает в состоянии тяжкого недоумения. Как бард, лёгкий, как сквозной ветерок, мог не помереть с тоски с таким спутником? Может ведьмак и делает что-то полезное для общества, но вряд ли хоть слово понял в лютиковой поэзии. Кажется, сравнение с выгребной ямой вышло неожиданно метким.  
Так ты этого хотел, Юли? Хаоса? Ужаса? Заглянуть в грязное закулисье этого мира? Да нет, ты же не такой.  
Или тебя привлекла сомнительная простота топора, монотонно опускающегося на чужие головы? Ты в этом нашёл точку опоры? Но для этого было бы достаточно выпить по стаканчику с любым наёмником.  
Разве что, бедный наивный идеалист, ты себе просто выдумал этого ведьмака? Украсил непритязательную и ко всему равнодушную болванку своими яркими фантазиями о служении ближнему? Это очень на тебя похоже: так благородно и так бессмысленно. Ах, малыш, ты никогда, кажется, не поумнеешь.

***

Однажды на приёме к нему подсела немолодая, но очень впечатлительная гостья и завела всё ту же шарманку: ах, милый мэтр, ах, ваши прелестные баллады и проч., и проч. Вальдо учтиво поддакивал, загибаясь от скуки, но тут в её восторженных речах промелькнуло кое-что интересное.  
— Признаться, я раньше мало имела дела с бардами. Точнее, видела своими глазами только одного, но вы — совсем другой, настоящий аристократ. А тот был, прямо скажем…  
— Надеюсь, мой неизвестный коллега ничем не обидел вас? Иначе я буду вынужден вызвать его на дуэль! Кстати, кто он? Нужно быть чудовищем, чтобы задеть чувства такой обворожительной дамы.  
— Ах, вы вгоняете меня в краску! Не то, чтобы этот музыкант оскорбил меня, о нет, просто он уже несколько недель живёт у моей кузины, графини де Стэль. В её доме стало невозможно появляться! Этот бард занял всё внимание моей родственницы, только и разговоров о нём: Лютик то, Лютик сё, Лютику нравится... Она потакает любым его капризам.  
— Непростительное поведение! Ведь всем известно, что любой уважающий себя мужчина прежде всего должен угождать прекрасному полу, в этом наше предназначение. И что же, простите за нескромность, этот бард живёт там в качестве… эээ… гостя дома?  
— Мне неловко говорить об этом открыто, но моя кузина — вдова и вполне может позволить себе маленькие развлечения.

***

Графиня, значит. Да Лютик у нас просто медведь-шатун какой-то, так резко его шарахает от диких ведьмаков к рафинированным дамам!.. Или всё это происходит одновременно? Какой, однако, диапазон! И хватает же энергии…  
Проклятье, надо всё это проверить. В конце концов, есть и практический момент: если графиня неравнодушна к музыке, то с ней стоит познакомиться поближе. Такие связи всегда пригодятся умному человеку. Да и простимулировать лютиково вдохновение небольшой порцией ревности всегда полезно. А что, он только окажет коллеге творческую услугу!

***

Графиня де Стэль оказалась в точности такой, какой Вальдо себе её и представлял. Очаровательная, с немного аффектированными манерами, образованная, жизнерадостная и азартная. Лютик любит таких кукольных женщин, фальшивых фарфоровых пастушек с милыми причудами. Сегодня коллекция акварельных миниатюр, завтра ручной менестрель. В их обществе ему кажется, что всё происходит понарошку, он чувствует себя в безопасности. Иллюзия, конечно, но Лютик обожает обманываться.  
Такую даму просто увлечь, но она всегда в погоне за новыми впечатлениями и, наверное, уже заскучала от барда с его простоватым напористым обаянием. Самое время появиться загадочному незнакомцу! Осталось только напроситься на какой-нибудь званый ужин.

***  
Через неделю на маскараде.

— Прекрасная незнакомка, не хочу вас тревожить, но в этом замке произошло нечто чудовищное.  
— Ах, не пугайте меня, пожалуйста!..  
— И тем не менее, случилось страшное: мы до сих пор не были представлены друг другу.  
— О, так за чем же дело стало? Хотя постойте, кажется, я догадываюсь: вы Вальдо Маркс, известный трубадур. А я — графиня де Стэль.  
— Как лестно это слышать! Сегодня я окончательно понял, что не зря закончил академию и столько лет учился слагать баллады. Всё это было только ради того, чтобы очаровательная графиня знала мое имя. Полагаю, быть счастливее уже невозможно…

***

— Что? Какой такой новый поклонник? Кто это втёрся в доверие к моей Эмме, пока я был в отлучке?  
— Юлиан, я же сто раз просила тебя не называть меня этим простецким именем! Меня зовут Эммануэлла. А вот он говорит, что это самое красивое сочетание звуков, какое он только слышал в своей жизни!..  
— Небогатая биография была у этого нахала.  
— Фи, как грубо! Не ожидала такой мелкой зависти… Ради одного моего благосклонного взгляда он готов стоять под балконом целую ночь и петь трепетные серенады!..  
— Петь? Так он менестрель? Эмма… нуэлла, у меня возникло одно нехорошее подозрение. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не так…  
— Даже не знаю, стоит ли продолжать разговор. Я надеялась, что ты поступишь как галантный кавалер и не будешь стоять на пути моего счастья…  
— А теперь давай честно, без увёрток. Это Вальдо Маркс, да? Да?! Я так и знал, что всё это его проделки! Эмма, ты не понимаешь, с кем связалась, это же всё чистое притворство!   
— Вы хам и дерзец!  
— С каких пор мы уже на «вы»?  
— Убирайтесь вон, Юлиан, моя благосклонность больше вам не принадлежит!

***

Несколько лет назад в Оксенфурте между Лютиком и Вальдо случился такой разговор.

— Ну ты представляешь, она меня шлепнула по роже и ушла. Ладно, хоть не больно. Но что я делаю не так, а? Что ты смеешься?  
— Лютик, ты же вроде как виконт, но ведешь себя, будто тебя воспитали болотные гули. Ну кто так пристает к женщинам? Какая вульгарщина!  
— Зато недвусмысленно! Разве её не должен был покорить мой… ммм… напор? Искренность моих желаний?  
— Ой, только без подробностей, умоляю!.. Ты должен понять простую вещь: знатные дамы и жены торговой аристократии помешаны на хороших манерах. Может их и очаровывает твоя прямолинейность, но статус не позволяет показать это открыто. Если только ваша чистая любовь не воссияла на сеновале в безлунную ночь, она должна быть завёрнута в красивую упаковку.  
— А! Стишки там всякие, лебеди, голубки и прочие зоологические мотивы?  
— Чёрт, ты что, прогулял занятия, когда профессор Рюдель рассказывал о куртуазности? Служение госпоже, мимолётные взгляды, надушенные письма, бла-бла-бла. Что вы там наедине делаете — это другая песня. Кстати, об этом. Если вы развлекаетесь с простолюдинкой, то просто получаете удовольствие, никаких проблем, но и выгод тоже. А вот каждая покорённая тобой знатная дама — это возможность получить выгодный заказ.  
— Как-то это мерзковато, Валь.  
— Зато эффективно. Ты должен выглядеть обходительным любовником, а не кобелём с высунутым языком. Учись, а не то наживёшь себе врагов!

***

Ну, Вальдо, лживый поганец, всему есть предел. Можно сколько угодно оскорблять друг друга и делать мелкие пакости, но использовать живого человека как разменную монету в споре — это уж слишком. Эмма легкомысленная особа, но так играть её чувствами — настоящая подлость. Ты зашёл слишком далеко. Я обязательно придумаю, как зацепить тебя побольнее.

***

— Джинн, я освободил тебя, с этого дня я твой повелитель. У меня следующие желания. Во-первых, пусть как можно скорее удар хватит Вальдо Маркса, трубадура из Цидариса…


	3. АКТ III

— Лютик, это был дикий необдуманный поступок.

— Да не драматизируй, обошлось же.

— На этот раз ты выпутался из истории с джинном, но что будет завтра?

— Вообще-то всё случилось из-за тебя и твоих странных методов лечения бессонницы!

— Ничего подобного! Из-за того, что ты полез к магическому созданию со своими дурацкими желаниями. Ты что, сдурел просить чьей-то смерти у гения воздуха, даже если этот человек — надменный расфуфыренный индюк? Это же не шутки.

— Так, Геральт, не нагнетай, я уже сто раз раскаялся. А ты что, знаком с Вальдо Марксом?

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ты назвал его индюком. Это первое, что приходит в голову любому.

— Ну да, было дело.

— Ооох, а при каких обстоятельствах?

— Ему что-то от меня было надо. Что конкретно, я не понял, но, на всякий случай, отвадил подальше. И пригрозил, что он пожалеет, если будет тебе как-то вредить.

— Ты додумался угрожать Вальдо? Но зачем?

— Он замышлял что-то недоброе.

— Маркс всегда что-то замышляет, он же поэт! И интриган. И сплетник. Но это не значит, что можно его стращать твоими ведьмачьими приемчиками.

— Мне показалось, что он не из пугливых.

— Это уж точно.

На лице Лютик расцвела печальная улыбка.

Весь вечер бард был как в воду опущенный. Геральт в своей незамысловатой манере пытался его как-то развеселить, но получалось плохо. Лютик вымученно улыбался, а затем снова погружался в задумчивость. Этой ночью они могли наконец-то выспаться в таверне на нормальных постелях, но Лютик вдруг обратился к зевающему хозяину:

— Я поиграю тут, внизу? Тихонько, чтоб никого не разбудить.

— Да чего там, господин, играйте. Только не буяньте.

Постояльцы храпели на все лады, но Геральт до рассвета улавливал сквозь сон меланхоличные аккорды и тихий лютиков голос.

_Он так смел, как можно сметь,_

_Предпочтёт побегу смерть..._

Пение и шорох шагов. Ведьмак почти видел, как бард медленно кружится в темноте по пустому залу среди чисто вытертых столов и поднятых лавок. Перебирает струны на лютне и повторяет нараспев одни и те же слова, как заклинание из далёкого прошлого. Или заклинание самого прошлого?

_Его жизнь мне дорога, отпусти его домой!_

_О, отправь его домой, отпусти..._

***

Роскошный придворный трубадур мэтр Маркс в своих роскошных покоях валялся на своей роскошной кровати роскошно пьяный в сопли. Но абсолютная гармония недостижима, поэтому над ним, как карающий перст судьбы, нависал доктор Ангелстерн и учил жизни.

— … Конечно, я верю, что тебе абсолютно плевать на Лютика. Именно поэтому ты волочишься за его мужиками, бабами и ведьмаками, потому что он тебе совершенно безразличен.

— Заткни-и-ись, Фрици. Хватит зудеть.

— Я буду зудеть, пока ты не возьмёшься за ум.

— У меня нет ума, его заменяет высокое реноме. И мастеровитость.

— Самокритично. Но недостаточно для того, кто написал целую поэму о том, что каждый носит сердце в своем кошельке.

— Это была шутка, не занудствуй.

— Самоуничижительная шутка, мэтр кудряшка.

— Ты мне надоел.

— Как любой голос здравого смысла. Почему ты покинул графиню де Стэль? Мне казалось, что у вас всё было неплохо.

— Да-да, такая красивая пара, говорили все.

— И что в этом плохого?

— У неё отвратительное чувство юмора.

— Да неужели?

— Увы. Она как-то изящно сострила, что ей тесновато лежать в постели втроем.

— Ха, какая умная женщина!.. А как графиня относится к одиноким симпатичным философам? Или у неё узкая специализация на бардах?

— Я отказываюсь это обсуждать.

— Вальдо, если ты считаешь, что пить без просыху — это выход…

— Я не буду унижаться!..

— Да, блядь, мэтр Маркс!..

— А вот это было не респектабельно.

— Да пошел ты в жопу со своей фанаберией, это я тебе как доктор философии скажу. Ещё выпить есть?..

***

Вальдо Маркса пригласили выступать во дворец на очередные именины. Скромную программу (никаких кровавых битв, это же не мальчишник) он отработал корректно и профессионально, как всегда.

В перерыве отошёл в сторонку и пристроился с лютней у окна. Мелодия, которая с утра не давала покоя, всё кокетничала, ускользала. С раздражением Вальдо поймал на себе взгляд маленькой девочки, которая неприлично пялилась на его пальцы, перебирающие струны. Наверное, дочь кого-то из гостей мается среди взрослых.

— Я не мешаю, я только посмотлю.

— Может тебе лучше пойти к столу и съесть ещё одну засахаренную вишню?

— Я уже съела пять, больше не лезет.

— Тогда деваться некуда. Надо сначала познакомиться, так будет вежливо, — и мстительно добавил, — меня зовут мэтр Маркс.

— А меня — глафиня Малгалита Вексельбелг. Мне очень понлавилась твоя песня про водяного.

— Не страшно было? Он же хватал людей за ноги и топил.

— Ему просто скучно на дне. Не с кем поболтать. Одни лыбы глупые.

— Вот как? А ещё какие песни тебе понравились?

— Остальные неинтелесные. Я на Саовину слушала другого музыканта, вот у него были весёлые. Там чудовища всё время кого-то убивали.

— Я сейчас обижусь, графиня.

— Выласту и тоже научусь петь баллады и играть на лютне. Это очень сложно?

— Ну как сказать. Если много стараться… Но сначала, «глафиня», тебе нужно научиться выговаривать звук «р».

— Няня говорит, само плойдет.

— Дура твоя няня. Нужно делать упражнения. Вот попробуй повторить: «реданский барон и розовый дракон спрятались под партой и рубились в карты».

— Хи-хи-хи. Я всё запомню.

— Только никому не говори, что это я тебя научил. И повторяй каждый день. Обязательно поможет.

— Точно?

— Точно. У меня же вышло. Я в детстве тоже картавил. К ним подошел пожилой дворянин.

— Ах, вот ты где, Маргарита. Надеюсь, господин Маркс, она вам не докучала.

— Ничего я не докучала! Я смотлела, как господин балд иглает. Я тоже так хочу. Ты купишь мне лютню? Я буду петь на плаздниках весёлые песни, не то, что эти…

Господин вымученно улыбнулся, и потащил девочку к выходу. Он старался говорить тихо, но Вальдо всё прекрасно слышал.

— Не будь дурочкой. Песенки распевать — это ремесло не для приличных людей. Лучше бы о танцах подумала, ты же будущая графиня!..

Ну что, съел, мэтр? Сколько не прыгай выше головы, всё равно за своего не сойдешь. Да, с тобой будут вежливы, но ты всегда будешь для них человеком второго сорта, ничуть не важнее повара или портного. Просто ты обслуживаешь уши, а не желудки, вот и вся разница.

Не то, чтобы для Вальдо это стало открытием, он довольно скептически относился к возможностям искусства влиять на людей. Но всё это притворство так бесконечно надоело, больше не было сил… Сколько можно тратиться на мишуру? Разве для этого нужно было становиться бардом?

Когда он только начинал, то пел в кабаках, на сельских свадьбах, а иногда и просто в поле. Иногда к нему подходили пастухи и уделяли толику своего скромного обеда. И ничего вкуснее с тех пор он не ел.

Прошло столько лет, и к чему же ты пришёл? Что ты делаешь в этом месте, Вальдо? Твой изысканный черный бархат вытерся и уже припорошен пылью…

И тут мелодия наконец-то сдалась. Он просто встал и вышел в сад, забрался подальше в лабиринты живой изгороди и начал подбирать аккорды. А уж слова в кои-то веки приходили сами, без всякой шлифовки и вывертов.

_В небо уходит стрела на излете, сломан мой меч…_

_Больше не будет ни жизни, ни воли — что их беречь?_

Движения отточены до совершенства, блестящая рафинированная музыка, поэзия легка, изящна и проскальзывает как… Да, это Лютик говорил и, чёрт возьми, был прав.

_В сердце моем война между тьмой и светом._

_Зачем она? Не найти ответа…_

Лютик. О, все боги и демоны континента, Лютик.

_Что случилось вдруг? Я смеюсь и плачу,_

_Разомкнулся круг, все теперь иначе…_

Я так больше не могу. Юли, что же я натворил.

***

В этой камере довольно терпимо, а уж Лютик-то повидал таких мест предостаточно. Сухо, почти нет насекомых, в окошко пробиваются робкие лучи света. Но эти скромные радости не поднимают настроения. Да и странно было бы ожидать этого от человека, внезапно осознавшего, что много лет растрачивал себя впустую. Мало того, что его мутит с похмелья, так ещё и синяки от побоев, которыми наградила его стража вольного города Кюммельдоппеля, нещадно болят.

Ну чем ему не угодил этот глупый мэр, а? И жрец? И ещё пара знатных горожан? Это же не единственные надутые придурки в мире, зачем было лезть в драку, что за самоубийственный кретинизм? Хотел выйти из игры так просто? Срывать раздражение на непричастных людях — кажется, это что-то новенькое в его репертуаре. Впрочем, было кому научить. Если Лютик кого-то и забрасывал дерьмом, так это самого себя.

Слабоумный дурак! По мотивам реальных событий сочинил себе друга и оскорбился, когда с размаху уткнулся носом в настоящего Ге… нет, даже имя его произносить теперь стыдно.

Лютню отобрали, записную книжку тоже, заняться абсолютно нечем. К исходу второго дня Лютик начал лезть на стену от тоски и отвращения. Он чувствует себя жалким, лишенным самоуважения насекомым, копошащимся в тюремной соломе. В бесконечных странствиях золото истерлось, остался лишь тусклый обрывок исчерканного пергамента.

_Что я делаю здесь?_

Бесцветные стены медленно пожирают его тело, Лютик перестает ощущать себя живым, погружаясь в тошнотное оцепенение. Только монотонно водит руками по каменной кладке, стараясь прочувствовать её поверхность. Спонтанность без ограничений предсказуемо завела его в ничто.

Весь третий день заключения он тупо бормочет детскую считалочку.

_…волки злые, вьюги злые, лживые огни лесные, что выводят на тропинку, у которой нет начала, а в конце — без дна трясина…_

Он не чувствует ни-че-го. По старой привычке Лютик начинает обкусывать кончики пальцев и как ненормальный обгрызает мозоли с левой руки. Вкус собственной крови внезапно приводит его в чувство.

— Давай-давай, тяни грязные руки в рот. Решил сыграть на опережение и, не дожидаясь приговора, умереть от дизентерии? Ловкий ход! Ударим кровавым поносом по судопроизводству!

— Да заткнись ты! — привычно огрызается Лютик, но тут же вспоминает, что в камере кроме него никого нет.

Уффф, не едет ли он крышей? Что-то рановато. Эффект можно списать на расстроенные чувства, но тогда почему его внутренний голос разговаривает с мерзкими интонациями Вальдо Маркса? Ну как, ты же знаешь, себе-то не ври.

_…Ты рвешься на стук, ожидая увидеть родную тень, ту же тень…_

— … который сидит у вас с понедельника…

Ну вот, начались видения.

— … гниёт первый поэт континента…

Фальшивишь, прелестная галлюцинация. Никогда бы Вальдо так не сказал. Не гниёт, а нравственно разлагается, и не первый поэт, а бесталанщина, эээх.

Сейчас он бы и оскорбления принял с радостью. Что угодно, только не эта сосущая под ложечкой тишина.

***

— Вы не понимаете, о чём просите, мэтр Маркс. Этот бродяга не просто устроил потасовку на моей инаугурации и расквасил нос почтенному жрецу! Он совершил подлинное святотатство, публично посягнул на государственную власть. Чуть смута не началась!..

— Но, господин мэр, ведь даже из самых строгих правил бывают исключения.

— Отпустить этого барда, значит плюнуть в лицо всем приличным людям Кюммельдоппеля!

— А им было бы полезно…

— Что это вы говорите?

— Да, говорю, интересная у вас позиция.

— Так вот: помиловать этого вашего Лютика — то же самое, что пошатнуть основы общества. Это совершенно невозможно. — А вот я помню случай, когда ваш сын надышался паров зерриканского зелья, начал видеть зелёных чертей, бегал без штанов по улицам и помочился на алтарь Вечного огня. Удивительно, но он не понёс за это кощунство никакого наказания, кроме отеческой укоризны. Это было исключение или всё же нет?

— Да что вы себе позволяете?! Вальдо Маркс подарил ему самую надменную и издевательскую из своих улыбок.

— Раньше вы были просто зажиточным горожанином и подкупили тех, от кого зависела судьба вашего шалопая. А сегодня вы уже целый мэр! Представляете, с каким позором вылетите с этого поста, если о стыдном инциденте узнают?

— Это грязный шантаж!

— Я всегда мечтал написать звонкую балладу о шалостях золотой молодежи. Как раз через неделю будет ярмарка в Новиграде, на неё соберётся полконтинента. Смею уверить, я смогу обратить на себя внимание. И на вас заодно.

— Вы сильно рискуете, мэтр Маркс. Ходите осторожнее по улицам.

— Вы удивитесь, насколько я осторожен. Я уже набросал пару куплетов и отправил их доверенным людям в Оксенфурт. Даже если со мной что-то случится, ваши грязные делишки всё равно станут всеобщим достоянием. Это называется классовая солидарность, господин мэр. И не скрипите так зубами, всего-то надо подписать помилование одного безродного бродяги и отпустить его с миром.

— Никогда не думал, что солидный человек способен на такое! Все вы, ничтожные музыкантишки, одинаковы, как бы не рядились… Побагровевший мэр подписывает помилование.

— А вот тут вы, пожалуй, правы. Вальдо отвешивает самый изысканный поклон, на какой только способен. Мэр, наконец-то, взрывается и орёт ему вслед, брызгая слюной: — И не смейте больше никогда возвращаться в Кюммельдоппель! Никогда! Я лишу вас всех заказов! Будете петь по кабакам, как ваш приятель! Сдохнете в нищете! Провалитесь вы пропадом, проклятые кривляки! Паяцы! Ненавижу!.. Вальдо лёгкой походкой выходит из ратуши. Уже много лет он не чувствовал себя так хорошо.

***

День у старого Бруно начался вполне мирно. Разложил наваренную гарнизонной поварихой баланду по мискам, разнес узникам, получил взамен традиционную порцию ругани, привычно огрызнулся в ответ, подождал, потом забрал посуду. Проветрил караульню, маленько прошёлся по полу веником, полил цветы в горшках. Его фаворитом был фикус по имени Энгельгардт Великолепный, единственный друг и незаменимый собеседник.

— Ну, вот, слава Мелитэле, и день начался. Сыровато, правда, и тучки набежали, но что поделать. Суставы на погоду ноют, не мальчик чай уже. Ох, слышишь, Энгель, кто-то там колотится. Гляди, какой-то шикарный господин. Думаешь, граф какой? Али герцог? Скорее пойду отопру, а то огребём мы с тобой, дружище.

Железные засовы отодвинулись с мерзким скрежетом. И вошедший тоном человека, привыкшего приказывать, сразу начал распоряжаться.

— Вы тут за главного? Немедленно выпустите из темницы барда, который сидит у вас с понедельника. Вот приказ за подписью господина мэра. Господин нетерпеливо хлопнул перчатками по бедру. Его хорошо поставленный голос эхом отдавался во всех уголках тюрьмы.

— Ну что вы расселись, живо! В этом каземате заживо гниёт первый поэт континента, а вы даже в затылке не чешете! Да вы, любезнейший, внукам потом будете рассказывать, что имели честь держать под замком самого господина Лютика! И если я узнаю, что его тут обижали, от вас останется только мокрое место!

— Да вы что вы, ваша све… ваше преосвя… господин хороший! Пальцем его не тронул, вон даже соломы свежей постелил. Я думал, чего ему бедному перед смертью-то мерзнуть, пусть хоть напоследок порадуется. А вишь как оно вышло… Извольте тут подождать, я мигом.

Через пару минут в караульную вошел Лютик. Вальдо быстро глянул и тут же отвёл глаза, чтобы не ломать игру. Испуганный, бледный, помятый, а каким ему ещё быть? Но, вроде бы, цел, слава богам.

— Недоразумение исчерпано. Пройдемте, досточтимый мэтр.

И Вальдо Маркс учтиво распахнул перед ним дверь.

За спиной раздался стук. Вальдо предположил, что это отвалилась челюсть Лютика, но, оказывается, это стражник вынул из сундука мешок с имуществом заключенного.

— Вещички по описи принять нужно, чтоб всё по закону. Значит, так: лютня (одна штука), кошелёк с тремя флоринами, записная книжка, перо, чернильница, карандаш, складной ножик, кружевные платки надушенные (пять штук), расческа, неоконченные письма с заголовком «Моей единственной» (семь штук) и книга стихов в бархатном переплете, автор какой-то Мракс, забодай меня утопец, ну и имечко.

Лютик истерически хихикнул. Вальдо нечеловеческим усилием воли удержал на лице надменное выражение.

— Получите-распишитесь, милсдарь бард. Кто ж знал, что вы такой великий? С виду и не скажешь, но ежели вон энтот господин говорит…

Стражник коряво поклонился. Дубина, конечно, а старательный!

Вальдо положил перед ним несколько золотых.

— Благодарю вас! Выпейте за здоровье своего бывшего узника, милсдарь.

Старый Бруно задумчиво посмотрел им вслед и, наконец, выдал:

— Нет, Энгельгардт, ты не прав. Никакой он не герцог. Какой-нибудь король переодетый, точно тебе говорю.

***

— Лютик, быстро сюда!

Вальдо запихивает его в карету.

— Трогай! За город, живо!

— Что за спешка? Лютик пытается прийти в себя. Слишком много на него навалилось, голова занята болью вместо мыслей.

— Нам бы хорошо поскорее убраться из Кюммельдоппеля, могут прирезать в любой момент или кинуть обратно в темницу, теперь уже обоих.

— Но ведь мэр меня вроде как помиловал?

— Только после того, как я гнусным шантажом заставил его это сделать. До сих пор в шоке, что это сработало.

С Лютика сейчас можно было писать аллегорическую картину «Изумление, не поддающееся описанию». Да, то самое неименуемое, про которое Вальдо так любил заливать в молодости.

— О! Ооо! Но зачем?..

— Если тебя повесят, с кем я буду ругаться? К тому же, я всегда догадывался, что ты мой тайный обожатель. И мои стихи в твоей котомке — лучшее подтверждение.

Лютик залился краской.

— Веду кочевую жизнь, знаешь ли. Бумага для растопки всегда пригодится.

— А черный бархат с золотым тиснением так хорошо горит!..

Дальше краснеть было некуда, поэтому Лютик пошел в атаку.

— А ты правда думаешь, что я первый поэт на континенте?

Настал черёд Вальдо задумчиво смотреть в окошко.

— Враньё! Меня кто-то оклеветал! В жизни я бы не сказал такой глупости!

— Само собой! В изоляции начинают мерещиться всякие голоса.

Оба не знают, куда девать глаза.

***

Довольно скоро они выехали за пределы города. Вальдо расплатился с кучером и отпустил карету.

Им всё же пришлось посмотреть друг на друга при свете дня.

Лютик был как бледная тень себя самого. Его жалкая бравада только подчеркивала, как он измучен. Вальдо рядом с ним становится по-настоящему неловко. Что же довелось пережить человеку с такими тенями под глазами? Лютик неловко улыбается.

— Ну, спасибо, что вытащил меня. Я, пожалуй, пойду. При случае поругаемся более обстоятельно, сегодня я что-то не в форме.

Быстро отвернулся и зашагал прочь, такой хрупкий и несгибаемый одновременно. С минуту Вальдо смотрел, как заворожённый, на его удаляющуюся спину, но потом опомнился и побежал следом.

— Да подожди же ты! Стой, чёрт тебя дери! Пожалуйста, Юли!..

Пауза.

Солнце садится. Двое мужчин обнимаются посреди грязной дороги. Один выглядит как гранд, другой как оборванец. Ничего интересного, проходите мимо.

Они шепчутся, словно заговорщики, хотя вокруг никого нет.

— У тебя солома в волосах.

— Надеюсь, вшей ты там не найдёшь.

— Дурак, она золотая. Это очень красиво.

— Стражник тебе не наврал, солома и правда была свежая. Я сидел в неприлично роскошной камере.

— Ммм, то есть ты слышал каждое слово.

— Конечно. Там шикарная акустика.

— Я ужасно смущён.

— Я тоже.

— Что будем делать?

— Не знаю. Предлагаю продолжить обниматься, а дальше как пойдет.

— Может, хотя бы из лужи вылезем? У меня сапоги промокли.

— Без лужи будет не та атмосфера.

— Ты прав.

***

Место действия — просторная комната, увешанная зеркалами, в замке всё того же барона Трункена. Старый рыцарь решил, что для приглашенных музыкантов пора завести полноценную гримёрную. Вальдо и Лютик прихорашиваются перед выступлением.

— Так, поём как и в прошлый раз, каждый по одной песне.

— Сначала что-то длинное и мутное, чтоб все сосредоточились.

— Валь, это как раз для тебя. А потом задорное и бессмысленное.

— Это уже твой жанр. Потом что-то с историями.

— Давай ты — про рыцаря, сожжённого в медвежьей шкуре, и цветочную даму.

— А ты — про русалку и спившегося смотрителя маяка. Только выкинь куплет про чайку, умоляю, нас не поймут.

— Душитель свободного слова! А кто позовет нас на выход?

— Мажордом Джеффри. Он умница, знает эту публику, как облупленную. Прирождённый антрепренёр! Надеюсь переманить его у барона. Нам же нужен агент, в самом деле.

— И человек он, кстати, неплохой. Сильно помог тогда… ну, ты помнишь. Когда я сопли пускал у них во дворе.

— Ох, Юли.

— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, как я люблю иногда поныть.

— Иногда?!

— Мог бы из вежливости поспорить. Нет, мол, Лютик, не наговаривай на себя, ты такой стойкий и мужественный!..

— Ну, в общем, да. Но в других ситуациях.

— Блин, не отвлекай меня! Так! Про чеканную монету я петь не буду, пусть хоть на коленях валяются.

— Я так и сказал барону Трункену.

— Ты прелесть.

— Я знаю. А ещё я практичный: не хватало делать рекламу кому ни попадя.

— Пародии пустим ближе к концу?

— Да, когда народ войдет в раж.

— Валь, я сейчас буду критиковать: если ты пять раз за номер подмигнёшь, то не станешь похож на меня больше.

— А если вот так по-идиотски надую губы?

— Уже лучше, но ты всё равно никогда не сравнишься со мной в очаровании.

— И не дай Мелитэле!

В дверь просунулся распорядитель праздника.

— Господа барды, все в сборе, пора начинать.

— Спасибо, Джеффри, мы готовы.

— Простите за нескромный вопрос, но вы драться в этот раз планируете? А то у нас тут сервиз новый, только распаковали…

— Не волнуйтесь, мы это уже не практикуем.

— Эх, а вот выступали б на ярмарке…

— Лютик, соберись и сделай приличное лицо. Не позорь меня… А-ха-ха, зачем такие рожи!.. Ладно, чёрт с тобой, позорь.

— Держите себя в руках, мэтр. Вы теряете остатки респектабельности!

Мажордом Джеффри с достоинством поклонился собравшимся гостям. Эти минуты он любил больше всего. У зрителей горят глаза, все дрожат от предвкушения, но то, как примут музыкантов, зависит только от него. Такт, стиль и немного патетики.

— Почтеннейшие дамы и господа! Всем вам хорошо известны барды и их песни. Но сегодня вы увидите самое необычное представление на свете. Нас ждёт настоящая музыкальная дуэль между лучшими трубадурами континента. Думаю, раз здесь собрались подлинные ценители, все и так угадали их имена, но этикет требует представления по всей форме.

Стихи кого из них заставят вас плакать и смеяться?

Кто лучше играет на лютне?

Чьё пение покорит почтеннейшую публику?

Итак, мэтр Вальдо Маркс и маэстро Лютик! Встречайте!

Публика бурно аплодирует.

Лютик и Вальдо прожигают друг друга воинственными взглядами.

Представление начинается.

ЗАНАВЕС

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приношу мою благодарность Лэйм за помощь в переводе и могучее плечо, подставленное мне в минуту тоски ;)


End file.
